Sokka, The Play Writer?
by Livexthexmagic
Summary: What happens when Sokka decides to write a romantic comedy? RANDOM AND WEIRD! Kataang!
1. So It Begins

**Okay, everyone! I was really bored and I got this crazy idea. If it's too weird for you don't read it. I wrote it up in the last fifteen minutes. I'm just doing this for fun right now, but if it's popular I'll continue it. LET THE RANDOMNESS BEGIN! **

**0o0o0o0o0**

"It's finished!" Sokka exclaimed.

"What is?" Katara asked.

"My PLAY!" Sokka shouted.

"Your what?" Aang asked.

"I decided to write a play!" Sokka explained.

"Is that all we were called here for?" Zuko asked.

"You promised that I would get torture something!" Azula yelled.

"Er…you will in the play!" Sokka told her taking out his pen and pretending to write that scene in real quick.

"I think this will be fun!" Iroh exclaimed. "What genre is the play?"

"It's a romantic comedy!"

"I did NOT come all this way to be apart of a ROMANTIC COMEDY!" Zuko shouted.

"It's got plenty of action! You get to fight Aang!" Sokka said.

"Oh, alright, let's just do this, who plays what?" Azula asked.

"Aang is the hero…" Sokka said handing him his script.

"Awesome! I'll be a great actor since I am the hero!"

"Katara is the heroine!"

"Zuko is the bad guy."

"Azula is the bad guys sister."

"Iroh is the bad guys uncle."

"Um, Sokka? Why does everyone play who they are in real life?" Katara asked.

"Because I felt like it!" Sokka stated. Katara started to look through the book. "Don't!"

"Why?" Katara asked.

"I want you to act on the spot!" Sokka told her.

"And there aren't usually heroes and heroines and bad guys in romantic comedies are there?" Iroh asked.

"Ok, it's really more of an Action/Adventure, it just sounded more professional." Sokka sighed. "How would you know what there is and isn't in romantic comedies, anyways?"

"Just to have you know, I was very well cultured when I was young. Every weekend I would go to the Theater!" Iroh exclaimed.

"OKAY EVERYONE!" Sokka shouted. "Let's get this show on the road!"

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Ok, if you like it review, if not then…don't review lol. It'll get better I promise…or I hope… ;) And I will be going on vacation tomorrow so if I don't update again tonight then you won't hear from me for another week.**

**-Kat**


	2. Let's Get This Show On The Road!

Oh wow! You guys really pulled through! When I first posted I was like…yeah this is weird and everyone's gonna think it's weird and stupid and yeah! So thanks soo much to frozenheat, Squirt the Rebelling Outcast, SumikotheGREAT and Star Wars nut! My brother's a Star Wars nut…he went crazy when we went to MGM Studios in Disneyworld last week when it was Star Wars weekends! Ok I'm rambling ON WITH THE SHOW! (literally!) 

**A/N: **The **bolded** names on the script is what the characters are saying, it would be sort of stupid if I showed script form and then them saying it. Also I tried to write it in a play script form but seeing as I'm a band geek and not in drama or anything, I really have no clue what I'm doing…;P…and for some reason…half the time the bold and or italics won't work so I'll try to mark when it's italics or bold…iitalics bbold

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: TLA if I did imagine the scariness! Yeah that would be scary…

**0o0o0o0o0**

Act 1, Scene 1 (b) 

_A bazaar somewhere in the Earth Kingdom_

_Katara and Aang are—_

"Wait! What are our play names?" Aang asked reading the script.

"Aang and Katara." Sokka said simply.

"What?" Katara asked.

"I didn't want to make up new names for you guys, I just thought it would be easier…" Sokka explained.

"Whatever." Katara sighed.

Katara and Aang are both browsing through the bazaar with things in their hands. (i)

Katara and Aang began looking at the props while looking at the script.

Aang runs into Katara, things fall to the ground and Aang hurries to help her pick up her things. Aang looks up into Katara's face as their hands brush and they both blush.

They both finished reading at about the same speed and they start to pick up the props. Aang looked up at Katara and they both moved their hands to brush each other's, while they blushed. Whenever they touched they blushed anyway. That wasn't acting it was more of a reflex. They returned their gaze to the script.

**Aang: **Sorry about that.

**Katara: **No problem.

**Aang: **I'm Aang.

**Katara: **And I'm Katara.

Scene changes to Zuko, Iroh and Azula standing on a hill overlooking the bazaar

"Ok, people! Move the props and bring in the new ones for the next scene!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Who died and made you boss?" Katara asked.

"I'm the director! I wrote the play!" Sokka exclaimed.

"And a fine job you did! Look at all the nice descriptive dialogue between Aang and I!" Katara yelled.

"That's funny, because there was only two short lines for each of us." Aang laughed. Katara rolled her eyes and scowled as they all started to move the poorly built props made by Sokka. She hated to take orders from her brother. After everything was cleared, Sokka took out something and set it on the ground behind the hill.

"What's that supposed to be? It looks like a messed up birdhouse!" Azula scoffed.

"It's a miniature of the bazaar! It's supposed to look like your looking at it from the hill!" Sokka explained.

"Sure, I can see it! Is that supposed to be a group of people there?" Aang asked pointing to a corner of the structure.

"Actually, that's supposed to be a shop…"Sokka trailed off.

"Oh…" Aang said, squinting at it and looking at it from different directions.

"Just forget it!" Sokka yelled storming off to his director's chair.

"When did you get a director's chair?" Katara asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Since I was the director! Now…ACTION!" Sokka exclaimed. Katara and Aang moved off of the set.

**Zuko: **I'll get you my pretty!

"Wait! What the heck is this!" Zuko yelled looking at the strange script.

"Um…wrong script!" Sokka exclaimed trading his old script for his new one.

**Zuko: **There's that Airbender! I'll get him for sure this time!

**Azulla: **Like—

"Wait! You spelled my name wrong! It's Azula with one l!" Azula exclaimed.

"Just NEVER MIND! Can we just do the play!" Sokka yelled. Azula sighed.

**Azulla: **Like you did the past hundred times you tried to?

**Zuko: **I'll get him for sure this time! I'll trap him.

**Iroh: **He won't go down easily. He's gotten away from you ever since we attacked the Air Temple.

Zuko stares down at bazaar. (i)

"It's not a bazaar, it's a pile of—"

"JUST STARE!" Sokka yelled.

**Zuko: -**stares-

"Cut!" Sokka yelled. "Take five."

Auzla grabbed a pen and started changing her name, while Iroh enjoyed tea and Zuko argued with Sokka about the set.

"Quick! While Sokka's distracted! Let's look at the script!" Katara hissed to Aang. They hurried off behind a bush and started to flip through the pages.

"I think the set should be done a little nicer!" Zuko shouted.

"NICER! Let's see you create a masterpiece!" Sokka argued.

"I took art for two semesters! TWO! I could do better than this!" Zuko proclaimed.

"NO! NO LOOKING AT THE SCRIPTS!" Sokka caught them before they got any further than a page ahead of where they were. Zuko and Sokka had stopped fighting and Aang and Katara hadn't realized it. They stalked off from behind the plant while Sokka glared in anger at them. "Ok everyone! Breaks over!"

"It hasn't even been five minutes!"

"I have to go potty!"

"NO POTTY BREAKS!" Sokka yelled, "It's like I'm back at the South Pole again!" he smacked his forehead.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Ok, well this sucks but um I couldn't think of any other reason Zuko, Azula and Iroh would try to follow and Aang and hunt him down. I don't really like this idea so if anyone has any ideas for me that would be fantastic and I would give you cookies and hugs! If someone does come up with something better I'll redo the chapter! Oh and I forgot, Star Wars nut I don't personally think Zuko is evil, but for this fanfic he is, just for entertainment purposes…I do have another fanfic about how Zuko isn't evil and it's called 'The Winds of Change'. Ok, I was rambling again wasn't I? BAD KAT! –gets spray bottle out and squirts self-**

**-Kat-**


	3. Act 1, Scene 2

Hello! I'd like to thank my beautiful reviewers SumikotheGREAT and Squirt the Rebeling Outcast! Ok I'm done here's a quickie little update! At least it's something. :P 

**A/n: **I'm going to put little Xs by Azula's name and pretend like she crossed them out because I can't get the little thing where it crosses words out on here so…and again the bold and italics still aren't working so I've put the (i) and the (b)'s there again.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **Duh I don't own Avatar: TLA! It would be a very…different…show…

**0o0o0o0o0**

Act 1, Scene 2 (b) 

Aang and Katara are walking through the forest together. They have gotten to know each other better and are talking to each other. (i)

"Umm…" Aang stumbled.

"Make small talk!" Sokka hissed from the director's chair.

"How about that weather, huh?" Aang said rubbing the back of his head a shrugging.

_Zuko, xAzullax Azula, and Iroh come from nowhere blocking Aang and Katara's path. _

**Zuko: **You're not getting away from me this time!

**Aang: **Yes I will!

"That's all you could think of for a come back?" Aang stopped.

"WOULD YOU PEOPLE STOP CRITICIZING ME AND MY PLAY!" Sokka screamed.

"Ok, ok! I was just saying!" Aang replied.

_Aang and Zuko commence the fight while Katara duels with Azula._

"Where did I go?" Iroh asked.

"ARGGHHH! Just fight with whoever!" Sokka yelled.

"Okay."

Zuko and Azula started to throw flames at Katara and Aang.

"CUT!" Sokka yelled. "You're not really supposed to be Firebending! It could really hurt Katara and Aang!"

"And your point is…?" Azula stared at Sokka. "Besides, what fun would it be if they couldn't be potentially be hurt?"

"Just save the fighting for when you're really fighting!" Sokka told them.

"What are we supposed to do now that we can't Firebend?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, alright! Just make sure to NOT hit them, or else!" Sokka threatened.

"Or else what?" Azula asked.

"Or else…I'LL UNLEASH MY FURY ON YOU!" Sokka screeched getting into a funky fight stance, balancing on one leg with his arms facing different directions over his head.

"They're going to seriously hurt us aren't they?" Aang asked Katara.

"Yeah."

Zuko and Azula burst out laughing and Sokka let out a war cry…or more like a war _screech_ for dramatic effect and Zuko and Azula doubled over laughing.

"This is bad…I've never seen Zuko or Azula laugh at something, not evilly at least." Aang commented. Sokka gave up and they had to wait until Azula and Zuko stopped laughing to commence further with the play.

"Ok, ok, I think we can go ahead and start again." Zuko said regaining his composure.

**0o0o0o0o0**

There you guys go! I'll keep working on getting another chapter up! In the meantime you can review my story:P

-Kat


	4. Act 1, Scene 2&3

Thanks for the overwhelming number of reviews! Thanks to Squirt the Rebeling Outcast, Pocket Dog, GoddessofCsilla, Liselle129, br0ken wings, SumikotheGREAT and Spirit And Soul 3! Sadly, I think that's the most response I've gotten from a single chapter on any fan fictions here, so thanks for the support guys! Here's my gift from the writer to the wonderful readers a plate of hot gooey chocolate chip cookies and A POST!

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **-checks credits in Avatar: TLA- No Kat on the credits, I suppose I don't own Avatar: TLA! Oh well. –kicks carpet in disappointment- Ow, rug burn.

**0o0o0o0**

Surprisingly, Zuko, Azula and Iroh didn't hurt them or if they were planning to hurt them Aang and Katara dodged them.

Aang shot a blast of air at the three they were 'battling' that just blew their hair.

"Oh—uh—ahhh!" they said unconvincingly as they pretended to fall.

**Aang: **Let's go Katara!

Aang grabs Katara's and takes off leaving Iroh, Zuko and xAzullax Azula lying there.

"Aannnndddd…CUT!" Sokka yelled. "Um, that was ok…" Sokka attempted to give them praise. "We'll have to work on that before we show the final play."

"Show?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, we'll have a premiere with a big red carpet and everyone will be there to watch! It'll be great." Sokka said dreaming of the big night with big lights flashing in the air.

"NO!" everyone yelled, except for Iroh. Yells arose in the air of complaints. 'I'm not doing this on stage for ACTUAL people!' 'This is SO embarrassing!' 'I would never do this on stage!' 'This is stupid!'.

"Ok! Ok! I realize not everyone wants to do this in front of the public but we'll talk about this later. For now, let's move on to the next scene."

**Act 1, Scene 3**

The scene comes to Katara by the river practicing her Waterbending. She practicing a single move a couple of times.

Katara put down her script and started to do the first Waterbending move that came to mind, which was the Water Whip. She moved through the stances a couple of times and glanced down at the script.

We hear a faint noise behind the bushes and Katara drops the water she's practicing with and spins around to face whatever is hiding behind the bush.

She started another cycle of the Water Whip and half way through she heard the bushes rustle and she dropped the water and turned around.

**Katara: **Who's there?

Zuko jumps out from behind the bush and grabs and drags her out of the scene.

Zuko stepped out from behind the bushes and grabbed Katara.

**Katara: **Let me go! _(Katara continues to struggle)_

"Cut! Scene change!" Sokka exclaimed. Zuko dropped Katara letting her fall to the ground with an 'Mph!'.

"THANKS FOR LETTING ME DOWN SOFTLY!" Katara yelled at Zuko.

"Oh, you're welcome!" Zuko called back sarcastically. Aang helped Sokka drag the forest backdrop since no one else was helping with the scenery. "Everyone get ready for the next scene, oh someone help tie Katara up!" Sokka said throwing some rope at the group.

"What?" Katara asked.

"It's in the next scene." Sokka explained.

"Fine, let's get it over with," Katara sighed and Aang helped Katara get into her bindings.

Once it was in place Sokka yelled, "Okay, places everyone! ACTION!"

_Zuko pulls Katara into the temporary camp they have set up._

**Zuko: **I have the girl.

Iro— 

"Oh! I finally got a line!" Iroh exclaimed. Sokka smacked his forehead. "Just read the line!"

**Iroh: **Excellent, everything should fall into place.

"Cut!" Sokka yelled. "Ok, onto the next scene."

"That was really short." Aang commented, helping Katara out of her constraints

**0o0o0o0**

YAY LONGNESS! By popular demand, I will add a few musical numbers to this comedy, they may suck, but I'll blame it on Sokka!

Sokka: Hey!

Me: Well, you can't write songs any more than I can!

Sokka: Yes I can!

Me: _Have_ you _ever_ written a song?

Sokka: Uh…yes! Yes I have!

Me: No you haven't! When have you written a song?

Sokka: I wrote one for Princess Yue! Do you want to hear it?

Me: Why yes, we would!

Sokka: Uhh –pulls at collar- Um…I'm singing! I'm singing a song! For Princess Yue! I'm singing a song! (Yes, I know that's from the movie 'Elf'.)

Me: Uh huh that's what I thought.

OH! There are still people here?

Sokka: Smart. Real smart.

Me: Shut up!

Uh…I'll stop now, I'm sure you're all very annoyed with me now.

Sokka: I know I am!

Me: -throws shoe at Sokka-

Sokka: -is unconscious-

Me: -dusts hands off-

-cough- I know I'm weird…

Please review!

-Kat


	5. Bring on the Singing

EVERYONE GATHER ROUND! I PRESENT TO YOU THE MUSICAL! First thanks to my reviewers GoddessofCsilla, Teela32, Squirt the Rebeling Outcast, Remember Yue and firephonxie! Okay I won't waste anytime. Here ya go!

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar because if I did I Suzy would really have a cow on her head instead of a pig. (My brother did this disclaimer)

**0o0o0o0**

"Take five again." Sokka told everyone. Iroh poured some more tea for himself and graciously offered it to other people. Everyone turned down his offer except for Aang who was excited about trying a new type of tea he hadn't tasted. Meanwhile, Zuko and Azula were warming up their Firebending skills by throwing different fire punches and kicks at each other, either that or they were fighting again. You couldn't tell which. Katara lazily sat down next to a small stream and subconsciously moved the water in long, smooth, movements. Sokka was looking over his play making sure there were no mistakes. After the five minutes were up, Iroh and Aang finished up their tea (Aang found a new favorite kind of tea), Zuko and Azula had cooled off (so to speak), Katara stood up from the stream and Sokka finished up added a punctuation mark to the script.

"Alright we are moving on!" Sokka announced. "We're using the same set, Aang your up." Aang picked up his script and went to go stand where it told him to stand.

**Act 1, Scene 3 (con't)**

**Aang: **Katara where are you?

Aang starts to look around for Katara.

Aang started to look in bushes, and around the riverbank.

"Katara! Katara!" Aang started to yell. He looked down at the script again.

**Aang: **_(With a look of realization) _Zuko!

Aang runs off in between the bushes.

Aang started to run through the trees and bushes but a branch tripped him and he fell flat on his face. Sokka started to laugh as Aang slowly got up with dirt and twigs sticking to his face and Sokka started to laugh more. Aang had a serious look on his face as if he were going to seriously hurt Sokka, but then he started to laugh as well.

"Is the giggle fest over yet? I want to get this over with soon!" Katara sighed.

"Okay, okay." Aang sighed regaining his breath.

"Okay, Katara needs to be tied up again, to a tree." Sokka said throwing the rope onto Aang again. Katara groaned. Aang untangled the rope and tied Katara up again up to a tree.

"Places everyone!" Sokka yelled at them. Zuko, Azula and Iroh moved into the clearing with Katara.

"Ready, ACTION!" Sokka yelled.

Act 1, Scene 4 

Aang jumps out from behind the bushes with his staff ready to fight for Katara.

**Katara: **Aang! Help me!

**Aang: **Don't worry Katara!

The three of them close in on Aang.

Zuko, Azula and Iroh started to come towards Aang. They all glanced down at the scripts, which decreased the 'scary, threatening "I'm going to kill you"' factor.

Aang jumped to Katara and untied her quickly as possible as Zuko shoots fire at them.

Aang used his Airbending to jump to Katara and untied her as Zuko's fire blast nearly hit them. They dodged the fire and Aang threw a ball of air at them. Azula started powering up her lightening as Sokka started to look nervous. He told them not to hurt Aang but he was scared they were actually going to hurt them especially Azula. She started to guide the lightening towards the Avatar. Sokka gasped in shock and shut his eyes in fear. He should have gone to help, but he would have rather shut his eyes and hoped it solved itself without his help. When he didn't hear Aang get hit he let his fingers spread a bit so he could see. Sokka could see Iroh grabbing Azula's fingers.

"Phew!" he said wiping his forehead seeing the old general had redirected the lightening away.

"Azula! Save your lightening for when you are really fighting the Avatar not for the play." Iroh scolded his niece.

"Oh, come on Uncle, do you really think I was going to hit him?" Azula asked innocently.

"Yes." Iroh said flatly.

"Come now dear Zula, you mustn't hurt these poor peasants or the Avatar." Zuko said teasingly.

"You know I hate it when you call me that, _ZuZu_!" Azula spat back.

"Okay! Okay! I know we all hate each other, but can we get through this alive?" Sokka asked. They stopped bickering and got back to their places.

They start to fight again two against three. Azula and Aang start to fight and their bending pushes each of them back.

They started to 'fight' again this time Aang and Azula, each of them pretending to hit each other and they bounced back.

Azula starts to sing— 

"NO! I AM NOT SINGING!" Azula exploded.

"C'mon what's a play with out a little singing? Everyone will have to sing eventually!" Sokka said indicating to the script. Azula growled. They all sighed. Except for Iroh who was quite excited to showcase his singing abilities.

"Please?" Sokka begged with puppy eyes.

"Alright! Only since I'm _stuck_ out here with you losers." Azula snarled. "What is the tune supposed to be?" she sighed, angrily.

"Whatever you want, everyone else just go with it." Sokka said, laidback. Azula looked back down at the script.

**Azula: **_You can run but you can't hide…_

Everyone had to keep from clapping their hands to their ears. Azula's voice was awful and sharp. One line in and she was horrible. Zuko looked down at his script and sighed as he started to sing.

**Zuko: **_You always slip away but this time, we'll get you for sure!_

Everyone eased up a bit. Zuko's voice was much more pleasant, it was soft and soothing.

**Aang: **_You'll never catch me!_

**Iroh: **_Eventually, you'll fall and we'll get you._

**Azula: **_You'll go down!_

**Zuko: **_And so will you!_

**Katara: **_You'll never get me or Aang_

**Aang: **_You'll never get me or Katara! We'll always be one step ahead!_

**Zuko: **_Always…_

**Iroh: **_Always…_

**Azula: **_Always we'll be right there ready to pounce!_

**Iroh: **_You'll go down, eventually you will!_

**Zuko: **_So be preparedddddddddddddddd!_

The short little melody ends 

"At least it's over with, Azula sounds like a dying saber-tooth-moose-lion!" Katara complained. Zuko laughed.

"You want to say that again, Water Tribe peasant?" Azula hissed.

"YOU-SOUND-LIKE-A-DYING-SABER-TOOTH-MOOSE-LION!" Katara screamed.

"CAT FIGHT!" Zuko yelled.

"Hey, Hey! HEY!" Sokka yelled. No one paid attention.

"GUYS!" Aang yelled sending an air blast between the two bickering girls. "Zuko just sings better that's all." Aang said. Azula turned to Aang with a fierce scowl on her face.

"Finally! Something I'm better at than Azula! You may be a Firebending prodigy but I was born to sing!" Zuko yelled at his sister.

"Well, it's just the song, it sucks." Azula blamed Sokka.

"I spent HOURS trying to write that song! It's PERFECT!" Sokka shouted, frustrated.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's perfect…it's a little on the short side…" Aang said.

"That's the point! It's a short melody it's not supposed to be long!" Sokka yelled.

"Maybe you should go back and edit it so Azula doesn't have to SING as much!" Katara scoffed.

"Okay, okay, we all are a little tired, it's the end of the day, why don't we all get something good to eat and get a good nights sleep and we'll all be fine tomorrow." Sokka said. They all mumbled bad things under their breath as they left to go to bed.

**0o0o0o0**

Alright! There is you're suckish song because I just wrote random things in there and I had to throw in a little bit of Lion King at the end of the song…buy anyways Sokka's the bad music writer not me! –cough-

Sokka: Hey!

Reviews?

-Kat, the dreadful song writer


	6. The Kiss

Hey guys! Thanks to my reviewers, Brix, LORD-BIG-DOGGIE, 7Katara7, Squirt the Rebeling Outcast, and SilvrImage! Okay this is THE LONGEST POST EVER! MAJOR HUGE KATAANG AND SINGING! MORE SINGING YAY! MORE SUCKISH SONG WRITING YAY! Okay here you go!

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Avatar this would be an episode. Nuff said. If I owned Subway I'd be in heaven but clearly I'm still alive…

**0o0o0o0**

"Rise and shine everybody!" Sokka called at the crack of dawn banging on a tin plate. Something hurtled out of one of the tents merely dodging his head.

"Hey! What the—"

"Alright! Do we get to practice more of the play?" Aang asked excitedly coming out of his tent.

"Yeah…if we get everyone UP!" he shouted at the tents that still remained silent.

"Sokka…this early?" Katara yawned coming out of her tent.

"If we want to be ready by premiere night, we'll have to practice dawn till dusk!" Sokka said sternly.

"Let me get my beauty rest!" Azula shouted from inside her tent.

"It doesn't matter how much beauty sleep you get you'll still have the same ugly face!" Zuko yelled from his tent. A shot of blue fire blasted through Azula's tent and into Zuko's and he ran out screaming.

"Uncle! Zula was trying to hurt me!" Zuko whined. They all stared at Zuko and his childish behavior. Iroh rose sleepily from his tent and stretched.

"Everything will be fine Prince Zuko, Azula stop trying to hurt people, we can't kill anyone before the play premieres." Iroh settled the argument.

"But Zuko called me ugly!" Azula pouted. Iroh groaned.

"Both of you don't talk or kill each other for the rest of the day." Iroh said.

"How about for the rest of my life?" Zuko asked angrily, returning to his more normal state.

"We still have to do the play!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Oh, alright." Zuko and Azula both sighed.

"Okay! Here's everyone's scripts again, I hope none of you snuck into my tent to read them." Sokka said handing out the scripts. Katara and Aang looked like they were thinking that would have been a good idea.

"Okay, where were we?" Katara asked flipping through the pages.

"Page 83," Sokka said flipping open his script.

"After the song right?" Iroh asked.

"Yeah," Sokka replied.

Act 1, Scene 4 (con't) (b) 

After song Aang and Katara finishes off Zuko, Iroh and Azula. (i)

They both put down their scripts, and sent a wave of water and air towards them. They were all soaked. And cold, don't forget cold.

"ARGH!" Zuko exclaimed from the drenched coldness.

"YOUR DEFEATED, FALL DOWN." Sokka whispered.

**Aang: **We did it!

Katara and Aang hug.(i)

Again putting down the scripts they hugged awkwardly. They bent down and picked up the scripts.

Act 1, Scene 5(b) 

Night has fallen. Katara and Aang sit on a hill over looking the forest. They are at a village where lanterns and the festivities light up the sky. (i)

**Aang: **Katara, I've wanted to tell you. This whole time we've been traveling around the past few weeks, well that I—

Aang paused and looked at the script to see if he was reading it right.

**Aang: **That I…love you.

They both looked at each other for a moment, both of them knowing it wasn't only true in the play, but in real life as well. Sokka rubbed his hands together in a maniac fashion.

"Wow, they're pretty good actors." Zuko commented.

"Oh, that's not acting," he grinned slyly.

Katara starts to stand up and she starts to sing. (i)

Katara slowly stood up not wanting to break that moment.

**Aang: **What's wrong?

**Katara: **There's nothing wrong with you(i)

It's me

I've run away

Run away because I'm—I'm

(spoken) betrothed.

(Singing) I've been set to marry another man

A man I don't want to marry.

He carved me a necklace (put hand on necklace)

And I was forced into this,

What I wish never happened.

I ran away wanting to leave this

This horrible place

And only to find you

You have saved me from the fate

The fate of a forced marriage

And I've come to love you

And I never want to go back now

And be with you

With you. (i)

**Aang: **Really?

Katara nods and Aang looks at her affectionately. He moves forward and kisses her, so full of passion and love.(i)

Aang and Katara didn't think twice about it as their lips hit each other's.

"You told them to practically make out and he's twelve and she's fourteen?" Azula asked.

"Eh, thirteen and fifteen. Don't worry, they've wanted to do that for a while." Sokka smiled slyly.

"So that's what this is all about? Was getting your sister and the Avatar to make out?" Zuko asked looking enraged that he was used in a plan that has nothing to do with him.

"Heh, heh, uh…mostly, but I have always wanted to write a play!" Sokka defended his plan.

"Whatever," Azula sighed. They sat there for a while, while Katara and Aang kissed.

"So when's a breakfast break?" Azula asked, bored.

"I dunno after this scene." Sokka sighed.

A little while later…

"I'm starting to think someone replaced Katara's chapstick with a stick of glue. I don't even know what chapstick or a glue stick is." Zuko yawned. Sokka was lounging across the director's chair with his legs hanging over the armrest and his head resting on the other armrest.

"That's it, I'm starving; I'm going to go get breakfast." Azula sighed.

"Grab me a doughnut!" Sokka yelled after her.

"And I a Danish pastry!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Eh, give me a coffee." Zuko told her.

"Do any of you know what this food is or where we got it?" Sokka asked. Zuko and Iroh shook their heads. Iroh started a fire to start making tea for his breakfast to have with his pastry. Still Katara and Aang kissed. Azula returned and handed out the breakfast things.

"What am I your servants?" Azula exclaimed, seeming to realize that she had just delivered food to her exiled, traitor brother and uncle. Not to mention a lowly Water Tribe Peasant.

"Ew! Did you put any cream or sugar in this at all?" Zuko screamed at his sister.

"Go get it your self," Azula said taking a bite of her muffin.

After breakfast was finished they cleaned up their trash and sat there to wait. Zuko and Azula were so bored they were reduced to play 'Rock, Fire, Water' (basically Rock, Paper, Scissors) with each other. After the best 58 out of 59 they played Tic-tack-toe in the sand. After 38 games of that they sat there bored unsure of what else to do.

"Does the Avatar or your sister need to breathe at all?" Zuko asked watching Aang and Katara kissing, still.

"Apparently not," Sokka sighed.

"Lunch time, this time I suggest Zuko goes and gets it!" Azula exclaimed.

"One, two three, NOT IT!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Not it!" Iroh and Azula screamed.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko goes and gets lunch!" Sokka exclaimed.

"That's not fair." Zuko said crossing his arms. "Well, it's better than sitting here watching these two kiss for the whole day. I'll go get some sub sandwiches." Zuko sighed walking off.

After a while Zuko came back with subs from Subway. Don't ask how he knew about or how he got there just deal with it. After that they cleaned up again. Just to sit there watching Katara and Aang.

"So how's life for you guys?" Sokka asked.

"Not to bad," Iroh replied.

"It sucks if I have to be here," Azula answered.

"Same here," Zuko agreed.

"Hey that's one thing you agree on," Iroh told them and they both nodded, bored. Azula sat on her stomach picking at the grass…and then burning it to a crisp. Zuko sat, his elbow on his leg and his hand supporting his head. He whistled. Sokka still lay in the director's chair watching the clouds. Iroh sat humming the 'Four Seasons' song.

"Okay, that's it, I think we've all seen enough." Sokka sighed jumping up from the chair. He walked up to the couple. They didn't notice. He cleared his throat in a loud manner. They took no notice. He tapped Aang on the shoulder. Nothing.

"We need to get on with the play," Sokka told them. He was ignored. He tried to forcefully separate them. Yeah, if you haven't guessed, that didn't work. He took out his boomerang. It whizzed by them and when it came back around they moved just in time to miss it.

"AAAAAGGGGHH!" Sokka screamed at them. He backed up. Past Azula. Past Zuko. Past Iroh. Back another mile or so. Then he gathered up all of his strength and took off. He hurled his body at the two. He took them down. Yet they were still kissing.

"Okay, here's the plan, Azula and I grab Katara, Zuko and Iroh grabs Aang and we pull them apart!" Sokka told them. Sokka picked them up (still kissing) and he grabbed Katara's waist.

"Okay now you take a hold of me and we both pull back." Sokka told Azula.

"Ew, I'm not touching your butt." Azula scoffed.

"DO YOU WANT TO SIT AROUND BORED ALL DAY WATCHING THESE TWO KISS?" Sokka yelled.

"Fine," Azula agreed.

"Okay, ONE, TWO, THREE! PULL!" Sokka yelled and they yanked the two. At last they were separated. Katara and Aang smiled at each other while everyone else was dazed on the ground, because they lost grip after Aang and Katara separated.

"Finally!" Sokka said getting up.

"So are we taking a break now? I'm starving for breakfast!" Aang exclaimed.

"We've already eaten breakfast…and lunch…" Sokka sighed.

"I wouldn't think you would be hungry, after all it looked as if you were eating her face." Azula sneered.

"Oh," Aang said looking slightly embarrassed. Okay, not slightly, completely embarrassed. Katara let out a nervous giggle.

"And that was good for the play, you just might just cut it down. Just a tad." Sokka said sarcastically.

**0o0o0o0**

You got to love the Kataang flowin' from that post. So now go review.

**Azula: **I didn't touch Sokka's butt for nothing you know, so REVIEW or I shall have Daddy lock you all up!

-Kat


	7. Cold or Hot Subs?

Here's a quick lil update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! There are too many of you to put you all up here! Well not really but I'm lazy. Lol, I think it was 7Katara7 that was freaked out by the neverending makeout session…yeah I'm addressing that. Keep readin'

**Sokka: **Well I was sure freaked out by it.

I know you say that this chapter.

**Sokka: **Right…

And, um Jesus.Lives, I will bring Toph into this somehow…she won't get left out here. She'll get her chance at fun.

**Toph: **-gulp- I was having fun just enjoying the show!

Well you were, but then you made your debut and I have to put you somewhere in here. I dunno about Toko action though…I have to think about how I'm fitting this all in here.

**Zuko: **Please, no!

Hey, who's the author here? Maybe…still thinking…I don't know like I said. Well here's the quick update here real quick.

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **Um…I don't own Avatar.

**Sokka: **DO SOMETHING CREATIVE!

I've run out of ideas! Let's see you do it!

**Sokka: **Hmm…I don't belong to Kat. CAN'T TOUCH THIS! Neither does my play. Because it rocks. Your socks.

-sigh- -smacks forehead-

**Sokka: **THAT'S COPYRIGHTED! Every time you do that you owe me 25 cents.

**0o0o0o0**

They took a break while Katara and Aang ate lunch or breakfast, how about they waited while Katara and Aang ate brunch! There we go. Anyway, they ate as fast as they can so they could get going with the play. As they ate their cold subs (wait, do subs get cold? Or do they get warm? Sidetracked again…) Sokka sat down next to them.

"You know, that was extremely unlike you two." Sokka said eying the couple.

"What?" Aang asked.

"When you kissed, I just never thought you two were the two to fully like make out." Sokka said watching Katara blush.

"We were acting on the moment, that's all." Aang defended, "That is what you wanted us to do, right?"

"Yeah, but that was way over the top. I mean WAY! When I mean way I mean—" Sokka told them.

"Okay we get it. Well you wrote that I leaned forward and kissed her with much passion and love or whatever you said, if you just wanted me to quickly kiss her on the lips you could have said so." Aang defended them again, Katara blushing as hard as ever.

"Whatever," Sokka sighed getting up as Aang and Katara finished up lunch. "Back to the set everyone! Go from where we stopped."

"Shouldn't we do the previous scene so we have the emotion right or something?" Aang asked.

"NO!" everyone yelled at the same time.

"Just go from AFTER you kiss." Sokka directed (since he was the director).

"Alright," Aang sighed. They stood where they were standing previously.

**Scene 5, Act 1 (con't)**

They broke apart. (i)

**Katara: **You really do still love me? Even though I was set to marry someone else?

**Aang: **Of course, you were forced into marriage isn't your fault. I still love you.

Aang takes Katara's hand.(i)

Aang awkwardly moved his hand towards Katara's hand and held it in his own.

**Katara: **Thank you, Aang.

Katara smiles at them and the scene ends.(i)

**0o0o0o0**

Oh no, I think my opening was longer than my actual update! –cowers in fear- Someone go review.

-Kat


	8. Debuts and Mini Plays

Yay! Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. I've been feeling lazy lately so excuse my lack of thanking people by name. But before we get going I'm sorry to .Lady.Meister. if it was the last update was disappointing to you, I was facing major writers block but I got my writers block unblocked and came up with this really looonnggg update in which Mai, Ty Lee and Toph debut! Toph isn't in this post as much but she will be later. I promise, cause I love her just as much as you all do. Not in a lesbian way though…anyway! Here ya go.

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar or else it would be a very scary deranged scary show. Like this fan fiction.

**SPECIAL Disclaimer: (Oooh it's special) **About half way through I used some of transcripts cause I was too lazy to type them up. Yeah I've been lazy lately.

**0o0o0o0**

Over the next few weeks they had taken a break from the play. Zuko went his way, Katara, Aang and Sokka went their way and they convinced Azula to agree to a peace treaty until the play was over. Don't ask me how they convinced her, they just did. They agreed to meet up in the forest just beside Ba-Sing-Se on a certain day. They were just finishing up that period and returned back to that forest. Toph was now in the group and Azula had brought Mai and Ty Lee.

"Alright let's get going on this play again!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Oh! You guys are writing a play? Can I help?" Ty Lee asked in excitement.

"Actually, it's already written. But I have a better idea. We can both work on a quick play just to get everyone's great acting skills back up and running again." Sokka suggested.

"Yeah!" Ty Lee exclaimed. They both ran into the 'director's' tent and started working.

"This is going to be a load of fun." Mai rolled her eyes.

"We're already 'funned' out." Zuko sighed. They sat there for a while waiting for Ty Lee and Sokka to finish. By the time the sun was fully over their heads they appeared.

"Okay everyone!" Sokka said handing out the medium sized scripts that was just a little smaller than their regular ones. Sokka handed scripts out to Aang, Katara and Toph while Ty Lee handed them out to Azula, Mai, Zuko, and Iroh with a huge smiled plastered upon her face.

Mai sighed as she took her script and started to flip through it.

"DON'T LOOK THROUGH THEM!" Sokka yelled.

"Why not? A water tribe peasant isn't ordering me around!" Mai scoffed continuing to flip through.

"Mai! You're no fun! Stop it!" Ty Lee begged pouting.

"Fine." Mai said closing her script.

"Katara and Aang go first to show how it's done." Sokka said.

"Oh, boy! Is it another kissing scene?" Aang asked excitedly.

"NO! Actually it's from the past when Katara was just teaching you how to Waterbend. Just a basic scene." Sokka told him.

"A twelve year old asking for a kissing scene?" Mai asked confused.

"Yeah, I'll enlighten you with all the enthralling details later." Azula told her with faked enthusiasm.

**Mini Play 1 (Example) **

"Everyone follow along!" Sokka instructed.

_Katara and Aang are on the river bank. As Katara begins to explain, she starts to waterbend the move she is describing._

**Katara**: This is a pretty basic move, but it still took me months to perfect, so don't be frustrated if you don't get it right away. Just push and pull the water like this…

_She begins to bob gracefully back and forth, the water on the river edge moving back and forth with her._

**Katara**: The key is getting the wrist movement right.  
**Aang** (getting up and imitating Katara): Like this?  
**Katara**: That's almost right, if you keep practicing, I'm sure eventually  
**Aang**: Hey, I'm bending it already!

_Aang is moving around a respectably sized wave of water. Katara is surprised._

**Katara**: Wow, I can't believe you got that so quickly. (Looking a little unhappy.) It took me two months to learn that move.  
**Aang**: Well, you had to figure it out on your own. I'm lucky enough to have a great teacher.  
**Katara**: Thanks.  
**Aang**: So, what's next.  
**Katara**: This is a more difficult move. I call it "streaming the water."

_Katara moves her hands and pulls out of a stream of water from the river and begins to loop it around._

**Katara**: It's harder than it looks so don't be disappointed if…

_Aang has already mastered this move. He is moving around his stream of water as if it were a toy as Katara stands motionless. After a few minutes of frolicking, cut to Katara who definitely looks sour. She drops her water stream. Aang plays with his for a few more seconds and then dumps his back into the river._

**Katara**: Nice work, though the over-the-head flare was unnecessary.

"Okay, good job." Sokka told them.

"Now it's Azula, Zuko, Mai and mine's turn." Ty Lee said as they flipped the page to their page. "Also taken from our history…" Ty Lee grinned. Azula looked down at her script real quick.

"This is going to be fun." Azula smiled evilly. She took the prop from Ty Lee's hand.

**Azula**: Here's the way it goes.

_(Azula places the apple on Mai's head.)_

"Oh, Agni, what have I deserved to go through this again?" Zuko muttered.

"Do it or I fry you to a crisp." Azula glared at Zuko.

"That's the spirit Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

**Azula**: Now what you do is try to knock the apple off the other person's head. Like this.

(_Mai looks unhappy. Azula fires a blast at the apple, whose stem catches on fire.)_

Mai looked up at the blazing apple on her head. Ty Lee looked expectant at Zuko.

"I'm not doing this again!" Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. Azula started her lightening up. Zuko ran like the dickens towards Mai.

_(Zuko instantly springs to action to save the girl he thinks is in danger. Azula looks on smugly.)_

Zuko and Mai plunged into the small pond behind them that Katara and Aang had just used for their scene.

**Azula**: (to Ty Lee) See, I told you it would work.  
**Ty** **Lee**: Aw, they're so cute together.

"I hate you two! Especially you Ty Lee." Mai glared.

"Ugh! You just had to use this moment in our lives didn't you?" Zuko yelled starting his fire daggers. Mai prepared to use her stilettos.

Zuko started towards Azula.

"Hey! This was all in good humor! We don't want any casualties!" Sokka yelled. Aang used his Airbending to separate the groups again. Mai and Zuko glared at Azula and Ty Lee as Katara, Aang and Toph all laughed.

"You know you would be a cute couple." Katara giggled. Zuko yelled in frustration and lurched towards Katara.

"STOP!" Aang yelled at everyone having to separate another fight.

"Alright now that we're done with that we need to get back to the real play. No sidetracks. Sorry if Toph, dagger girl and pink gymnast girl doesn't have any parts for right now. Maybe later we'll have a small part for you guys." Sokka sighed.

"That's FINE with me! As long as I don't have to do THAT again." Mai yelled angrily.

**0o0o0o0**

Yay for randomly thrown in there Maiko! Pinkie promise Toph will be in here more. PINKIE PROMISE! Go review.

**Toph: **Maybe then I'll have a significant part if you review.

**Me: **Yeah, that's right if you review Toph gets a part!

**Audience: -**CHEERS-

-Kat


	9. Act 2

Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated this in a while, but I had major writers block. But I'm back with an update! Complete with Maiko fun! Thank you to all my reviewers, LORD-BIG-DOGGIE, Brix, Hydromaniac, frozenheat, SilvrImage, Squirt the Daydreamer and Airbending-Lemur! On with the show!

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar, OKAY? Okay.

**0o0o0o0**

"Okay everyone!" Sokka called, "I've written in parts for Mai and Toph, with the help from Ty Lee." Sokka told them. "First, Toph, you'll meet Katara and Aang and help them fight against Zuko." Sokka handed them a script.

"And Mai, you'll be playing the bad guy's girlfriend. AKA, Zuko's girlfriend!" Ty Lee exclaimed handing her a script.

"TY LEE!" Mai growled at the gymnast. Zuko groaned slamming his palm to his forehead.

"You've got to be joking me!" Zuko sighed.

"Nope! This should be fun!" Sokka exclaimed cheerfully. "Everyone to the set! Aaannnndddddd…ACTION!" Sokka exclaimed.

**Act 2, Scene 1**

It has been a few weeks since Aang's confession, and they have managed to keep away from Zuko, Azula, Iroh and now Zuko's new girlfriend, Mai.

Mai sighed and rolled her eyes.

**Zuko: **There has got to be something that will take this Airbender down. He and the girl are too powerful. We must find their weakness!

_Mai comes toward Zuko in a floating fashion, and strokes his face. Zuko stands up to meet her gaze._

"Your not going to make us kiss, are you?" Zuko sighed.

"Well, not like Aang and Katara any way." Sokka grinned. Zuko slammed his palm to his forehead. Mai groaned.

"Do I have to do this?" she moaned. "I'd rather kill myself."

"Do it Mai," Azula persuaded, "Or I shoot you with lightening."

Mai growled. She stood up and stomped over to Zuko, she roughly touched Zuko's face. Zuko rolled his eyes as he stood up.

**Mai: **(_Seductively)_ Don't worry, you'll get them eventually.

**Zuko: **_(Desperation)_ But how?

**Mai: **You'll find a way, I know it.

_(Mai turns Zuko's head and kisses him lightly)_

Zuko let his arms fall to his side and looked at his Uncle, trying to find some escape. Azula and Ty Lee were sniggering.

"Get on with it!" Sokka exclaimed. They looked at each other and braced themselves, shutting their eyes and getting it over with.

"Perfect!" Ty Lee exclaimed as the scene finished up. Mai rolled her eyes and walked over to her friends.

"Come on you know you enjoyed every moment of it." Ty Lee whispered to her friend. Mai looked like she was going to disagree and then sighed.

"Fine, I did. A little bit." Mai admitted. Ty Lee squealed.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. Mai grabbed her mouth.

"Shut up, okay?" she hissed.

"Fine," Ty Lee agreed, but still had a large grin on her face.

**0o0o0o0**

Okay, I know it was extremely short, but I promise I'll have longer updates for you guys soon!

-Kat


End file.
